


Serenity

by FFortasiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mentioned Leta and Jacob, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: How Theseus Scamander bond with his little nephew.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i know we have no idea how Theseus's character will be in the movie but i just have to write this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

  It only took a moment until the door was opened. Tina looked surprised when she saw the figure standing in front of her. "Theseus?!"

  The dark haired man grinned, "Hello."

  "Oh, i'm so glad to see you!" Tina exclaimed with a bright smile as she pulled him into a big hug. Theseus chuckled. He hugged back and kissed his sister-in-law's head, a thing he always does when he greets his family. "So sorry for the sudden visit."

  "To be honest, i _am_ surprised." Tina chuckled once they parted. "Newt told me you will come tomorrow."

  "I was planning to do that. But the conference was advanced to tomorrow so i had to come earlier." Theseus replied, "I hope i didn't disturb you, Tina."

  "Don't worry about that," Tina assured him, "Newt hasn't come home yet, but he should be here before six. Would you mind to wait or do you have other things to do-"

  Theseus shrugged, "I have plenty of time."

  "Great! Come in, then. I think i still have some of Jacob's cookies."

  With that, Theseus stepped inside and closed the door, whereas Tina hastened to the kitchen. The sounds of cups and plates clinking can be heard from there. After putting his coat to the hanger nearby, Theseus's eyes wandered around the place. It was his second visit to his brother's new home. First one was the housewarming party, around three years ago (They usually do family gatherings at their parents' house). Theseus noticed there are a few changes. The white walls are now decorated with pictures. Most of them used to be hung in Newt's old apartment, but there is one new picture that caught his attention right away; A small frame sitting at the shelf on top of the fireplace, was a picture of Newt and Tina, standing while smiling proudly. Newt had his arm around her shoulder as Tina held their baby boy close.

  Theseus took the frame to get a closer look. Both Newt and Tina moved in that picture, kissing their son's cheeks making him giggles, before staring forward again. The auror couldn't help but smile. His little brother never looked happier.

  "So, it's been weeks since the last time i saw you," Theseus put the picture back onto the shelf and turned around, finding Tina putting her tea set at a table nearby, "How are you? How's Leta?"

  Theseus took a seat across Tina, "Oh, she's doing great," he answered. The teapot before him was magically floating to pour tea into their cups. "She was just too exhausted from overwork yesterday, but the baby is perfectly fine. She should leave St Mungo's tonight."

  Tina exhaled in relief, "Thank Merlin! I was really worried when i heard the news. I planned to visit her this evening, but i suppose that won't be necessary anymore."

  The man gave her a nod before taking a sip of his tea.

  "What about you? Any progress with the case?"

  Theseus sighed, "Grindelwald's followers are getting harder to track," He grabbed a cookie from the plate and took a bite, "But Arthur just discovered one of them started to build a force in Batavia, so i'm currently waiting for further reports."

  "I see."

  "You know, as much as i don't want to admit," said Theseus, "Things are _way_ easier when you were still in the team, Tina."

  A small smile was formed on Tina's lips, "Theseus, i would love to join the team again, really," Her voice softened. She lowered her head as she stared at her tea wistfully, "But you know i can't do that. Newt wants us to keep ourselves from getting involved again. Especially since we have Hugo now."

  The man chuckled, "I understand."

  They actually had worked together ever since their first encounter with Grindelwald, which made it easier for Theseus to get in touch with MACUSA in case they needed to join forces. A few years later, Tina got married to Newt and became an auror at the Ministry once she moved permanently to England. She joined Theseus's special force (which he created for Grindelwald's case) and honestly, Tina was the best teammate he ever had. She doesn't just follow orders, and probably the only one who was brave enough to scold him if he does something wrong. She has a similar way of working and is almost as skillful as him, it's just sometimes her insecurities holds her from showing her true potential.   
    
  Unfortunately, tracking Grindelwald down seemed to cause Tina and Newt more troubles than it did to Theseus himself. That time when Tina got kidnapped by Scarlet Arden and had a miscarriage as a torture, was the worst thing that happened to them. Newt decided not to let himself nor his wife to get involved with Grindelwald again. Understanding his reasons, Tina resigned from the Ministry and they moved to a more tranquil place in Dorset. Hiding themselves from everything that even Theseus lost contact with them for a couple of months.

  Although it's quite sad to lose such a talented Auror like Tina in his department, Theseus respected her decisions. They've been through so much. They deserved to live in peace.

  "Anyway, what brings you here, Theseus?" Asked Tina, realizing how the atmosphere got a little awkward so she decided to change the topic.

  "Oh, yes. I just want to give these-"

  "Momma!"

  A cheerful voice interrupted Theseus. He shifted his eyes to his front. Coming from the back door, a small boy was running towards Tina. "Momma, look what i've found!" exclaimed the boy excitedly while raising the yellow flower he was holding right in his mother's face.

  "That's wonderful, dear- wait a second," Tina's laugh vanished once she noticed something; the suspenders are loosened. His knee-length pants and white shirt are stained with dirt. She held her son's shoulders, eyes widened as she scanned up and down his body. " _Mercy Lewis_ , Where have you been?!"

  The boy, Hugo, blinked rapidly and looked down to his shirt, "Oh," he then dabbed some of the dirt away with his free hand (though it didn't really affect anything) before flashing an awkward, guilty grin, "I think i fell when i tried to pick this flower," he said, "But isn't this pretty, momma?! I picked it because it reminds me of you!"

  "Yes, it's very pretty," Tina chuckled, finally accepting his little gift, "and that's really sweet of you. But you need to take a bath, young man."

  Theseus realized he'd been staring at them when Hugo noticed his presence. Hugo instinctively moved closer to Tina. Hand tugging at her dress while looking at Theseus shyly.

  "Hugo, it's your uncle, Theseus," Tina introduced while stroking Hugo's hair gently, "Go say hello to him."

  The boy bit his bottom lip, "Uhm.. Hello."

  Theseus gave him the friendliest smile, "Hello, Hugo," he got off his seat and knelt before Hugo to be on his eye level, "We've met before, haven't we?"

  Hugo blinked in confusion, "We have?"

  "Yes, though you were still a baby that time. I can see why you don't remember." Theseus chuckled. It's true. The last time he saw Hugo was at the housewarming party. His tight schedules made it hard for Theseus to attend family gatherings and events. If he _really_ needed to come, all he can do is show up, greets everyone and goes back to the ministry as soon as possible. But now, thankfully, he has a day to breathe. Theseus realized how many things he had missed.

  Hugo looked more relaxed when Theseus said that, probably relieved knowing he wasn't a total stranger. "Oh.. so that's why."

  "And you've grown so much since the last time i saw you! How old are you now?"

  With a shy yet subtly proud smile, Hugo raised five fingers at Theseus. The auror gasped in disbelief, intentionally overreacting, "Already? I can't believe it!"

  Hugo only giggled at his rather dramatic reaction.

  For a five year old, Hugo's height is above average, which he definitely took after his parents. He had Tina's brunette hair, and her round dark brown eyes. But the freckles and his other features were so much like Newt that Theseus almost couldn't believe his eyes. It's fascinating. Theseus wondered if his future child would resemble him as much as Hugo's resemblance to Newt, though he would need three more months to find out.

  "Now, i'm afraid i won't be making dinner until i get you cleaned up, Hugo Scamander," Said Tina, sighing heavily, "Get your towel and go to the bathroom, i'll be there in a few minutes."

  Hugo huffed and curled his lip. Perhaps he didn't really like that idea. But nevertheless, he said a quiet _'Yes, momma'_ and proceeded to do what he was told. Theseus saw Tina slowly shaking her head, a small smile was formed on her lips as she watched her son walking up the stairs. "He gets a little shy when there are guests," the woman spoke, shifting her focus back to Theseus, "But if you give him time, he's actually quite talkative."

  "Oh, is he, really?"

  "I wonder where that came from. Since neither Newt and i have that trait," Tina rolled her sleeves up to her elbows before standing up, "Oh, well. I should get going. Make yourself comfortable, Theseus! There's a guestroom upstairs if you want to lie down or..."

  "Don't worry, i'll manage." Theseus replied with a smile.

  With that, Tina gave him a nod and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
 

    
  
  


  Twenty minutes have passed. Theseus has finished his tea, and there was only one cookie left on the plate (Theseus had to contain himself. He couldn't deny how scrumptious they are! Jacob is indeed a talented man). Hugo was at the living room, sitting on a carpet calmly. Already in a fresh pair of clothes and his hair was still slightly wet. He was busy stacking some colored wooden blocks. Whereas Tina went inside Newt's old magical case. Theseus was told since Newt had more creatures in his care, it's a bit hard for him to go back and forth between his apartment and his case. So Tina decided to help with that. Everytime Newt needs to go to the apartment, he could leave his case in his house and let Tina handles them. Theseus did ask why don't he hire another assistant, but Tina laughed and her respond was,

  _'Oh, he did. But it never turned out well. His last assistant nearly kill the Zhouwu and Newt was_ furious. _So we're kinda waiting for the right guy."_

  Theseus took a look at his pocket watch. It was almost 6 o'clock, still no sign of Newt. He heaved a sigh and folded the newspaper he was reading to put it to the table. He had done everything he can to prevent him from dying out of boredom; finding newspapers, taking a tour around the house, even offering his help to Tina, which she refused and asked him to keep an eye out of Hugo instead. Theseus was so used of working without rest that having nothing to do and just sit there in silence made him feel... Unease.

  Theseus slumped against the chair and closed his eyes. Oh, what should he do while waiting for his little brother to come home? He turned his head to see Hugo.

  _Well, since there's not much to do._

  Hugo must've focused so hard on his little tower he's building that he didn't even notice Theseus was sitting before him, until Theseus cleared his throat, "Can i join you, Hugo?"

  The little boy raised his head, a little stunned by Theseus's presence as he blinked a few times. But then he smiled brightly, "Sure!" and handed Theseus a yellow block. Theseus chuckled, "So, what are we building here?"

   "We're going to build the tallest tower ever!" Hugo answered excitedly.

   "Alright, then." With that, the two of them began their 'project'. Taking wooden blocks that are scattered around the floor and stacking them.

  "You see, it's nice to have someone to help with this,"  Hugo suddenly spoke out of the blue, "I usually play alone."

  Theseus arched his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

  "Mm-hmm. Momma lets me stay in the shed when she's feeding the creatures," Said Hugo without losing his attention from the building, "but she wouldn't let me play with them unless Papa's here. So it still feels a bit lonely."

  _Quite talkative, huh?_ Theseus was quite surprised by how quick Hugo opens up to him. Usually, children would be too afraid or too shy that Theseus needs some effort to make them feel comfortable talking to him. But Hugo was the complete opposite, and talks to him first. Perhaps it's because he knows Theseus is his uncle. But still, considering they never talked before, Theseus thought he would need more time to break the ice. Hugo must be the type who's easy to make friends with.

  "I see," Theseus hummed, "What do you do with the creatures when your father's around?"

  "I play with the bowtruckles. Marlow and Pickett like to sit on my lap and hear my stories. Sometimes i play hide and seek with Dougal, but he's not fair because he always wins," Hugo explained, "I also help feeding some of the creatures too. Papa finally let me feed baby graphorns yesterday!"

  "How exciting!" Theseus laughed, seeing how Hugo's eyes sparked with excitement, "Marlow and Pickett must be your favorites."

  Hugo nodded and stood up to stack more blocks. The building has reached his chest.

  "Are there any others that you love the most among all of them?"

  Hugo looked up to the ceiling, pressing his lips into a straight line while thinking of an answer, "Hmm... The mooncalves! They're really cute. I like to pet them." he said, "What about you? Do you love creatures like Papa does, Uncle..."

  Suddenly, he paused. Eyes staring at Theseus with his eyebrows furrowed. His mouth was slightly hung open, somehow looked.. Confused. It took Theseus a moment to realize what's been bugging him.

  "You don't remember my name, do you?"

  A wide grin spread across Hugo's face. He scratched the back of his head, "Your name is hard." he admitted.

  _He knows how to pronounce difficult creature's names like bowtruckles and mooncalves, but doesn't know how to say my name,_ Theseus found it hard not to smile, "Well, i don't blame you. A lot of children told me that too," he shrugged, "You can call me uncle Theo if you'd like. Almost everyone in the family calls me that."

  Hugo's mouth formed an 'O', nodding continuously without his knowing, "Uncle Theo." he repeated.

  Theseus grinned, "It sounds easier, doesn't it?"  
  


  On the other hand, Tina had climbed out Newt's case and sauntered down the stairs when she heard Hugo's distinct chatter. She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and peeked from afar, just wanted to check what he's up to.

  "Hooray, It's done!!"

  Tina quietly watched her son clapping and cheering on the carpet. A tower of wooden blocks stood proudly almost as tall as him. While Theseus was sitting on the carpet, laughing. Amused by Hugo's happy dance. Tina found herself smiling ear to ear. At first, she was slightly worried it would take Hugo some time to warm up to Theseus. But turns out they got along really well. Much quicker than Tina had expected.

  Theseus finally managed to stop his laughter as he noticed Tina's presence from the corner of his eye. Hugo turned around and saw his mother, "Oh, hi, Momma." he grinned.

  "I think Newt's going to be a little late," Tina spoke to Theseus, "Is that alright for you?"

  "Oh, it's perfectly fine, Tina."

  The brunette haired woman sighed in relief, "Why don't you two play at the beach?" she then suggested, "It's not far from here. Hugo knows the way."

  Hugo's eyes widened as he gasped, "We can do that?!" he turned his gaze to Theseus, then back to Tina. Going back and forth as if he didn't believe what he just heard.

  Tina shrugged, "Well, since there's not much to do here. And it's been awhile since we took Hugo to the beach. Only if you're not tired, of course."

  "I-uh, i mean i'd love to, but," said Theseus, a bit taken aback by the sudden suggestion, "Is it _really_ alright?"

  "Sure thing! Just be back before the sun's gone."

  Pressing his lips into a straight line, Theseus turned to Hugo, who was looking at him with full of hope. After spending a few seconds to think, the man sighed and finally stood up, "Well, i could use some fresh air," he offered his hand to Hugo, "What do you say, little man?"

  Hugo's smile was brighter than ever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo

 

    
  
  


  Theseus had to remind himself to come here more often.

  A faint salty smell of ocean filled their nostrils once they're arrived. The beach was really close from the house, only took a minute or two by walking. It may not as beautiful as those exotic beaches in tropical islands. But the soft sand, the soothing voice of waves, and the fact nobody were around except them. It's a perfect place to relax and calm your mind. Letting the stress fades away along with the ocean breeze. _No wonder Newt moved here_ , he thought.

  After tossing their shoes to the nearest tree, Hugo shrieked happily and began running along the seashore. Whereas Theseus rolled his trousers up to above his knees and went closer to the waters. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling the wind blew against his face, whistling a soft tune when it passed his ears, before exhaling slowly. The waves were rippling gently, brushing against his feet to greet him. Theseus put his hands into his pockets as he gazed at the greyish blue sea.

  "Hey, uncle Tessie!! Over here!!" Theseus turned his head to the left, finding Hugo in a distance. His arm thrusted into the air as he waved at Theseus.

  "Since when my name is Tessie?!"

  The little boy laughed and blew a raspberry. Theseus chuckled and shook his head. How on _earth_ this kid still have so much energy even after spending his whole day playing? "Oh, you're going to regret it, Hugo!"

  Hugo let out a high-pitched scream and immediately ran away, with Theseus chasing behind him.

  Being the Head Auror and the war hero made Theseus forget how it feels to have fun. But Hugo managed to bring it all back. Playing tags, chasing the waves, making sand castles, his little nephew brought his inner child out and Theseus loves it. For the first time in years, he doesn't have to act stoic in front of everyone or being stressed about catching dark wizards. He doesn't have to care about the surroundings and simply being himself, even if it's only for a few hours.

  They spent half an hour playing until they ran out of energy, and finally decided to sit down. Hugo was on Theseus's lap, resting his back against the auror's chest as they were enjoying the view, accompanied with some broken sea shells they've collected next to them.

  The sky's color almost matched the sea, with a lovely mixture of bright orange just above the horizon, where the sun is saying goodbye and take its rest. It's a bit unfortunate they couldn't see the sunset clearly because of the clouds. But still, it was a pleasant view. Theseus heaved a long, relieved sigh. He wished he could do this everyday.

  He took a glance at Hugo, who was surprisingly calm. Not moving one bit for he was too mesmerized by the view. Theseus finally remembered one thing he'd been wanting to say since he came here.

  "Hugo, did you know that you are named after me?"

  The little boy furrowed his eyebrows, taking a few seconds to think. "But your name is not Hugo." he muttered confusedly.

  Theseus chuckled, "No, silly. I meant my middle name, 'Apollo'." With that, he wrapped his arms around Hugo, embracing him closer as he rested his chin on top of the little boy's head, "Hugo Emmanuel Apollo Scamander. Your father took my middle name for you."

  Hugo was continuously nodding when Theseus explained. Then he arched his head, looking at Theseus dead serious, "That's a long name."

  Theseus bursted out laughing at his statement, "Well, yes," he said while ruffling Hugo's hair, "And it's yours."

  "But why?"

  "Well," The dark haired man had his eyes back to the crashing waves, "Two months before you were born. I was presumed... Gone and not being able to return. Everyone were devastated, you see. _Especially_ your father. So he was about to name you after me. But then several weeks later i appeared. Since we can't have two Theseus in the family, your father took my middle name instead."

  "But... Why couldn't you return? Where did you go?"

  "It's a long story," Theseus replied, "I'll tell you when you're older."

  "But you love them, right? Your family?"

  The question hit Theseus quite hard that he froze for a few moments. Images of his parents, Leta, Newt and Tina began to appear in his mind. _His family._ Does he love them? Without a doubt. They are the people whom Theseus swore will protect until the last drop of his blood. But he realized how little time he'd spent with them, as he was too obsessed with his work. Not to mention that previous incident that almost caused them to lose him forever, he realized protecting them is not enough.

  _He has to be there. He has to come back._

  Theseus managed a wistful chuckle, "Why, yes,  of course." he said, "And _you're_ my family too, Hugo. Don't your forget about that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  As the sky went darker, Theseus decided to go back. He lifted Hugo who just fell asleep and turned around, about to head back to the street until he saw a familiar figure. A tall, ginger-haired man, standing not too far from him while waving one of his hand, while he put the other one in his grey coat's pocket. Theseus smiled and walked towards his brother.

  "You know, you could've sent one of your colleagues to give me those files." said Newt as he took over Hugo from Theseus's hands.

  "Oh, come on. This is my only chance to pay you a visit! I'm not going to waste that."

  "I know," Newt laughed softly, "It's good to see you, brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so freaking excited for the new trailer ugh i hope Theseus's character is not too different from the way i portrayed him. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
